


to be human.

by RenaissanceRagged



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Study, Death, Existential Angst, Human Experimentation, Other, This gets deep, its not as bad as you think, rose doesnt understand humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaissanceRagged/pseuds/RenaissanceRagged
Summary: Rose and Pearl come across a natural disaster.”Humans rested after death, it’s all they’ve ever known. Rose was a gem.”





	to be human.

Animals sheltered in nearby plant life scurried away from the path, heavy footsteps could be heard sloshing through thick mud while an orange light danced against the cliffs fauna. Rose ducked under a tree branch, running haphazardly through the jungle towards the ashy hillside.

“Rose, we can’t risk getting caught! Please reconsider.” Pearl barely kept her partners pace, not from lack of trying but attempting to avoid getting dirty in the wet soil.

“We can’t just ignore this. If I don’t float, no one will see us,” The grass hissed at the contact of bare feet. “besides, we’re getting close.”

The warmth of Roses reassurance died with the sight of their destination. “Oh no...”

High temperatures don’t affect certain gems to much, all with varying limits. Bonfires and witnessing humans cook had shown the pink gem what heat could do to organic bodies had they been unlucky. Meats and earthly foods alike had similar reactions, with the most obvious difference being their sentience and ability to react to pain.

The smell hit directly after the thought processed. Charcoal. Like leather and acid, something undiscovered.

Before the two gems stood what was left of an evacuated village, flames only now dying down. The mixed scenes painted panic, items left behind standing as they should and some broken down and left behind against the floor.

The sound that lead them to the sight pulled the gems from their thoughts.

There were few humans that couldn’t make it. While rushing towards their destination, it evaded the gems that the sound had gotten quieter and the light had retracted. The inhabitants couldn’t have known it would cease after it’s short lived wreckage. It would have been deserted had the two not rushed in.  


Pearl and Rose glanced at each other, Rose cringing at everything that must have been lost here. Neither knew what humans were capable of surviving, so their adrenaline had come to ahalt.

“My- Rose, would you like to leave?” The slender gem gently put her hand against the others.

Rose spoke after a moment. “No. If we’re going to protect this planet, we should see what’s at stake for its life.”

They stepped over the ashes, the smaller of them clenching her hands at the smell. They surveyed the outskirts before entering homes.  


Organic life was fleeting. These beings had barely any time on Earth, their discoveries limited to how far they could travel and how long they could make it. Rose had ranted about many things humans did, including how they honored their fallen.

Pearl dropped the last of the remaining bodily pieces she could find. “Will this be all?” She smiled at the towering gem. Rose seemed so ecstatic about her idea.

Humans rested after death, it’s all they’ve ever known. Rose was a gem.

The pink gem cracked her imaginary knuckles surveying the project before her. If she couldn’t give these creatures back the dead pieces of their planet, she could at least try to give life back to their own selves!

“This is perfect! Let’s do this.” Tears rolled down her cheeks after a pregnant pause.

Carefully, she slathered her essence against what was left of the skin.

Cells multiplied to cover any pre-existing wounds. Blotchy skin and welts flattened and stretched to a firm, healthy surface. While alone, blood cannot pump without a heart and brain.

Roses healing alone gave it the energy it needed to travel through veins. The parts turned into their own tiny vessels, flesh and running blood.

With that, the limbs and organ leftovers had reanimated into something alive and lifeless all at once.  


In theory, this should be perfect. Rose cried tears of joy, her tears could heal the living. She quickly got to the last of her project.

A human that had seemed to have fallen over was left in pieces near the end of the town. Having been the furthest from the fire, they had been the best bet for salvaging.

Taking the fresh tear from her face, Rose looked to Pearl. She was seemingly disgusted, but gave a thumbs up to her from a distance. Humans grossed her out.

Smiling at the little boost of support (and snickering at the gems obvious distaste while still being here for her), the large gem wiped the tear over forehead of the detached body.  


Just as the leftover parts did, the exit wound cauterized and rapidly healed itself in place. In just a moment, the humans eyes had opened.

The pink woman grinned goofily down to meet the humans gaze, while the other had kept her space from them and patiently stood behind the larger woman.

After taking in the scene, it looked down.

Roses face fell as she pulled back from her patient. She had been practicing human language, but she wasn’t sure if this human was even saying anything.

Anguish and panicked huffs of air came from them, followed by crying and what Rose could assume, begging.

The other gem jogged to her side, hanging on her arm. “Is it... supposed to do this?” She was careful with her wording. “I don’t understand.”

Dejection turned to fear as Rose tried to talk to the severed head. Nothing it said made sense. She surveyed her work over again. The limbs were working. The organs pumping. What went wrong with this piece?

The picture of a funeral had flashed in her mind.

The humans said it was peaceful. It was sad, but peaceful. They could rest. After everything, their loved ones could rest to.  


Pink Diamond loved the idea of creation. Making life, giving and contributing to a world that creates so effortlessly. It was what she believed Homeworld wanted, too. It was what Homeworld must have gone through to be born.  


Pink Diamond did not consider death, or the lack of life. The kindergarten she was so excited about had stolen pre-existing life. Just as the humans she loved died so easily, so soon. They were created and destroyed.

Stealing life was wrong. Life to end, though, was different. Life was meant to end and begin. There always must be a give and take.

Humans were give and take. Gems were just take.

Once upon a time, Pink Diamond took and gave Rose Quartz.

Once upon a time, Rose Quartz wanted a baby.

Once upon a time, Rose Quartz could be human.


End file.
